1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an antenna for multifunction and multi-standard terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, planar inverted F antenna (PIFA) or slot antenna utilizes transmission elements with particular shape and length for transmitting GSM signal (890-960 MHz), DCS signal (1710-1880 MHz), PCS signal (1850-1990 MHz), UMTS signal (1920-2170 MHz), WLAN IEEE 802.11 b/g signal (2400-2500 MHz) or WiMAX signal (3400-3600 MHz). However, when conventional antenna is utilized in multi-standard terminal applications, transmission elements for transmitting different signals of different standards are separated from each other to reduce noise, and size of antenna is thus increased.